Amnesia
by LaynaPanda
Summary: "I wish I can wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things." —Natsu&Lucy


**notes: **5sos has officially taken over my life.

* * *

><p><em>I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted<em>  
><em>I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted<em>  
><em>And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine<em>

Awkwardly sitting at a cafe by himself with a latte in front of him, Natsu took in his surroundings as he witness life itself. There were families, couples, and singles everywhere and it somehow reminded him of his past relationships. Not all of them but a certain one that would never leave his memories. All the kisses and laughter—it was impossible to forget.

Sipping on his latte, Natsu was surprised when a familiar person entered the cafe making his body move without his approval. He took in the habit of walking over and squishing the short blunette as she squeaked under his height and weight, the male grinning from ear to ear.

"Levy!"

"N—Natsu?" She squeaked in surprise as she looked up at the grinning male. She took in his appearance before smiling back. "Hi, Natsu. How are you?"

"I'm great, how about you?"

"I'm great as well." She said, smiling at him as an silence squeezed past them. Suddenly, Natsu swallowed thickly and offered a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck as Levy stared. "Erm... uh, how's... how's _she _doing?"

"She's fine. She found a new boyfriend named Dan and he's a big teddy bear." Levy waved it off as she suddenly felt uncomfortable talking about her best friend with her ex-boyfriend. "I gotta go, Natsu. I have somebody waiting for me but thank you for recognizing me and stopping to say hello." She smiled, leaning in to hug him one last time before getting in line making Natsu sigh and mutter a goodbye.

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_  
><em>When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?<br>Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
>If what we had was real, how could you be fine?<em>

Natsu didn't understand how she found somebody new already. Did the _i love you_ mean nothing? Did she not love him at all? How could she move on so fast while he was still worked up on the break up five months later?

"How could you be fine?" He muttered under his breath as he noticed the sky growing dark. "You can't be fine... 'cause I'm not fine at all."

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
><em>I remember the make-up running down your face<em>  
><em>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them<em>  
><em>Like every single wish we ever made<em>

Staring at couples with envy, Natsu watched how lovey dovey they were and remember how _he_ was one of them, too. He was super lovey dovey in public and now that others did it in front of his face while he was single and heartbroken, he wanted to throw up. All the dreams and wishes they spoke to one another about getting married and having kids together was all a lie.

"If you wanted to break up so badly, why were you crying so hard?"

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
><em>And forget about the stupid little things<em>  
><em>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you<em>  
><em>And the memories I never can escape<em>

Sitting on his bed, he held his head in his hands as the tears rushed down his face.

He couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much and this entire break up was killing him. He shouldn't be like this—it was just _some girl_. He shouldn't be the one crying and wanting to get her back, that should be _her_. _She_ should be the one crying and wanting him back. Why was it like this?

"How can you be fine? You can't be fine... 'cause I'm not fine at all."

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_  
><em>I admit I like to see them, I admit I feel alone<em>  
><em>And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around<em>

He hated to admit it but he still kept the pictures. He kept every single one where to the point that only pictures of her was in his phone. He knew he should have deleted them five months ago but he didn't have the guts to. He loved each and every one of them since they held a very special memory in each picture.

He hasn't gone out lately and his friends always ask why he's not around but he really just wanted to be alone.

It was lonely but if it wasn't with her—he rather feel alone all the time.

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_  
><em>Like all of this was just some twisted dream<em>  
><em>I'd hold you closer than I ever did before<em>  
><em>And you'd never slip away<em>  
><em>And you'd never hear me say<em>

Rolling over to his side, Natsu was woken up in the darkness by the thunder. His dark eyes took in his surroundings as he was once again, woken up alone in his large cold bed that used to be so warm and so small. He would remember the beauty next to him sleeping and he wished this was all some kind of twisted dream so he could wake up and tell her never to leave him.

He wouldn't let her slip away.

Never.

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
><em>And forget about the stupid little things<em>  
><em>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you<em>  
><em>And the memories I never can escape<em>

Standing up in a frantic manner and shoving his feet into a pair of sandals, Natsu rushed over to the love of his life's house.

He honestly couldn't take it anymore and if he could, he rather wake up with amnesia so he could forget about every single thing that happened with her and him. He rather have that than live a painful life full of regret.

Running down the street of Strawberry Street, Natsu found the correct apartment and ran up the stairs to pound on the door of the correct apartment.

His breathing was out of order and he was tired as well but he didn't care at this point.

Pounding on the door once more, he felt his pulse quicken at the thought of seeing and talking to her. "Lucy! Open the door!"

And just like that, the door swung open and the familiar blonde stood in front of him with her hair all about and a sleep frustrated look on her face. But before she could even register the stranger's face, Natsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his warm chest as he sobbed.

"'Cause I'm not fine at all, no, I'm really not fine at all. Tell me this is just a dream 'cause I'm really not fine at all."

* * *

><p><strong>notes: <strong>sorry for the crappy one-shot. xD  
>i dunno, this song always makes me feel very emotional and i love it so much along with 5sos so much. :)<p>

i hope you enjoyed. don't forget to leave a lovely review!


End file.
